


The Terror, Fan Art Gallery

by THHuxley



Category: Erebus: The Story of a Ship - Michael Palin, The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Sailors, Victorian, art gallery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THHuxley/pseuds/THHuxley
Summary: Digital Gallery of my Terror Fan Art 2020
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. The First Supper

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain Francis Crozier, Sir John Franklin, Commander James Fitzjames, Lt Edward Little, Lt John Irving, Thomas Jopson.


	2. Far From a Riddle

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Edward Little, Thomas Jopson, John Irving


	3. Great Room Table

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain Francis Crozier, Thomas Jopson.


	4. Epaulettes

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain Francis Crozier, Thomas Jopson.


	5. Cravat

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Thomas Jopson, Captain Francis Crozier

For Terror Bingo


	6. Pancake Ice

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Henry Collins


	7. Mr Blanky's Deleted Introduction

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Thomas Blanky, Lt Edward Little, Captain Francis Crozier


	8. Welcome to Erebus

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain James Fitzjames, Lt Henry T.D Le Vesconte

For Terror Bingo


	9. Silna Study

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Silna/ Lady Silence


	10. Jopson Study

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Thomas Jopson


	11. Gibson Study

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Billy Gibson, Cornelius Hickey

For Terror Bingo


	12. Hodgson/Gore

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Lt Graham Gore, Lt George Hodgson


	13. Mr Hickey's Big Mistake

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Silna, Cornelius Hickey, Captain Francis Crozier

For Terror Bingo


	14. Command

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier, Lt Edward Little


	15. Attending a Flogging

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Thomas Jopson, Lt John Irving


	16. Me, Sir?

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Thomas Jopson and Captain Francis Crozier


	17. Last Hurrah

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain James Fitzjames, Lt Edward Little

For Terror Bingo


	18. Dr MacDonald Crisis Four Cups

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Dr Alexander MacDonald (And Dr Goodsir's arm)

For Terror Tarot


	19. Down The Rabbit Hole

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Dr Peddie, Dr Goodsir, Dr MacDonald, Dr Stanley, Captain Crozier, Mr Jopson

For Terror Bingo


	20. How Fares My Raven Child?

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Captain Crozier, Jopson

For @[hmshistorian](https://tmblr.co/ms6FXC1gSIWLzVnM4PpaJcA)


	21. Between Two Captains

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Fitzjames, Jopson, Crozier

For: @hmshistorian


	22. Fitzjames&Crozier&Jopson&Blanky

Tools: Photoshop

Characters: Fitzjames, Crozier, Jopson, Blanky

This was my first piece of Terror fan art.


	23. Goodsir and Collins

For @mimibelle76

Released on Franklin Expedition Day 2020


	24. Ice Princes

JopLittle for @ [commander-edward-not-so-little](https://commander-edward-not-so-little.tumblr.com/)


	25. Two To A Sack

Jopson and Little, for Terror Bingo


	26. Fresh Water Party

Jopson and Neptune, for my own fic, A Curse for Loyalty


	27. Jopson and Neptune




	28. His Two Jameses

Crozier, Fitzjames and J.C.R.

For [@areyougonnabe](https://tmblr.co/mhUPTQSQDA6b4GotbgSNCeA)


	29. Jopson In The Uniform He Deserves




	30. Camp Terror Clear

Little, Hodgson, Jopson, Crozier, Blanky


	31. The Last Supper

Almost everyone


End file.
